<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Night Like the Movies Expanded by MidnightPanda</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29531703">A Night Like the Movies Expanded</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightPanda/pseuds/MidnightPanda'>MidnightPanda</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Valentine’s Special [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Biting, Bondage, Bottom Nishinoya Yuu, Butt Plugs, Established Relationship, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Food Kink, Gags, Kink Exploration, Light BDSM, M/M, Nipple Play</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:08:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,168</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29531703</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightPanda/pseuds/MidnightPanda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shoyo and Yū discovering new kinks together on this steamy Valentine’s night.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Nishinoya Yuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Valentine’s Special [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169564</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Night Like the Movies Expanded</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I don’t own Haikyuu or any of its characters. </p><p> </p><p>I stayed up most of the night writing this even though I have homework. Hope you enjoy. 😊☺️😁</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yū’s body lays flat against the crimson sheets, his head flushed against the white pillow. His wrist are still locked down by Shoyo’s strong hands. Shoyo tenderly kisses his lips like they were made out of glass. His eyes close as he relished in the smoothness and warmth of Shoyo’s lips. Their lips moved in sync. Shoyo pushes his lips harder until Yū lets out a moan. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Shoyo,” Yū pants, as he tries to form words, “I want to try something.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shoyo looks confused, but also very excited. How can he be excited when he doesn’t even know what it is? Yū propels himself to his elbows. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I have to go get it, so wait right here.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He wants Shoyo to like this. It’s a new thing that he heard about and has been wanting to try it out for a while. He did some research online- not that much though because reading makes him want to vomit- and found all sorts of ways to make it interesting. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Pacing back into the room, a collection of bottles, containers, and a canned bottle are dropped onto his nightstand neatly. He arranges them in no specific order and tries not to feel embarrassed. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What’s all that?” Shoyo hops of the bed, making his way toward the colorful bottles. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yū nervously tampers with his fingers like a child caught red-handed who had to explain the reasons behind their actions. “I’ve been really interested in different kinks and wanted to test some of them. Just to see if we like it or not. It’s not that having sex with you is boring, I just want to make it more interesting.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shoyo stands as still as a statue, before fireworks erupt from his head. “I was thinking the same thing. What do you want to try?” Shoyo’s eyes flit around like an overexcited child on Christmas. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Blindfolding and food play,” Yū slyly smiles, holding up a black cloth. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do you want to be blindfolded and have food on your body?” Shoyo happily smiles, but a small glint of desire and mischievousness twinkle in his chocolate eyes. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yū struts closer to Shoyo and settles his hand on Shoyo’s chest and lifting up his face, whispers, “I want to make you feel good.” He nudges Shoyo onto the bed like a rag doll, careful to avoid his new hedgehog. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He gathers Caramel in his arms and situates him on the desk. He turns Caramel to the wall and struggles to find a suitable substitute for headphones. Should a hedgehog be watching and listening to what they are about to do?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you worried about Caramel?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t want him to witness such inappropriate things; he’s too young.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He might learn a few things,” Shoyo wiggles his eybrows with a sunshine smile. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Never wiggle your eyebrows in front of me ever again,” laughs Yū. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shoyo wiggles his eyebrows again and smirks, “Make me, Yū-senpai.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shivers run up Yū’s spine. Shoyo knows how much he loves being called “senpai”. He saunters over to the nightstand and snatches a bottle of melted chocolate and towers over Shoyo. “Strip and lie on the bed, face up.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shoyo kicks off his pants and haphazardly throws his shirt somewhere. His underwear follows as he sprawls face up on the bed. With the bottle secured, Yū positions himself on Shoyo’s thighs. Shoyo’s semi-hard cock twitches with anticipation. He seizes the blindfold and ties it tightly-but not too tightly- around Shoyo’s eyes. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His heart is pounding on his rib cage. He can’t believe he’s going to do this. He plots little dots on the left side of Shoyo’s abdomen. Leaning down, he swipes his tongue slowly following the line as he revels the sweet flavor and Shoyo’s shivers. He pours more chocolate, but this time focuses it around Shoyo’s belly button. His tongue laps up the sweet treat and Shoyo softly moans. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yū clutches the melted caramel and drizzles it over Shoyo’s stomach and chest with the chocolate drizzle. Shoyo smiles and releases a relaxed sigh. The warmth and savory taste of chocolate and caramel override Yū’s senses as he tips forward and glides his tongue over the smooth skin. Shoyo’s hip buck and Yū smirks. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I need to see you.” Shoyo’s hands quickly move toward the blindfold, but Yū is faster. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He captures the hands and forces them to Shoyo’s side. “No taking the blindfold off, got it?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, Yū-senpai.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do you have a kink for being told what to do?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t think so. I think it’s just the way you talk, Yū-senpai.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Heat coils in his stomach while his shorts grow tighter. How can Shoyo say such things with an innocent smile on his face? Yū’s face burns as he goes back to licking the sauce. Shoyo moans like a disc set on rewind while he rotates his hips. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“If you promise not to take off the blindfold, I’ll remove my hands, okay?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rapid nods follow and Yū removes his hands. Shoyo’s hands immediately shoot up to Yū’s thighs like a rocket. He scales Yū’s thighs then traces the outline of the tent in Yū’s shorts. Yū groans and reaches for the canned whip cream. He attempts to block out the rubbing sensation in favor of putting little dollops on Shoyo, but the pressure against his shorts is killing him. He needs these shorts off right now. Euphoric waves crash through him as he tears off the shorts and Shoyo goes back to kneading his cock. He moans and grinds his hips, pushing against rough labored hands. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He blankets whip cream onto his finger and closes the distance to Shoyo’s lips. “Open your mouth.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shoyo obeys and Yū sticks his finger into the warm, wet cave. Shoyo closes his mouth and electricity sparks up his spine as Shoyo’s tongue twists and swirls around his finger. This feels amazing. Is this why Shoyo makes him suck his fingers? A sharp jolt makes him jump up as Shoyo’s hands tighten around his erection. He pulls his finger out and Shoyo pouts.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He presses the wet finger to his lips, then use that finger to scoop up some of the dollops to put in Shoyo’s mouth while his mouth picks up the others. Spreading his hands on the sticky chest, he reclines forward and conjoins their lips. He fondles with the hard buds and delicately floats his fingers on the sensitive parts of Shoyo’s stomach. Their lips separate with a pop and Yū sails down Shoyo’s body like a pirate sailing down a river. He stops and skates his fingers up Shoyo’s cock. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shoyo convulses and whimpers. Shoyo looks so obscene with his tousled hair, flushed cheeks, blindfold, and open mouth spouting moans and whimpers. Butterflies tumble around in his stomach as Shoyo’s fingers mimic his. He wonders how he lasted so long. Pre-cum is dripping out the tip and onto Shoyo’s thick thighs. He’s the one who’s suppose to be making Shoyo feel special, not the other way around. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Careening his body down, he carefully licks Shoyo’s tip. A sharp gasp and choked breathe are the response. He gently forces Shoyo’s fingers to release his cock and drags them to his hips as he rolls his tongue around the opening. He moves his mouth further down and sucks. He breaks away for air and Shoyo’s hands tangle in his hair, tactfully guiding his head down. Yū opens his mouth wider and wider to better fit as he continues to the base. You never know how big someone’s dick is until you’re sucking them off. The very first time he saw Shoyo’s penis, his jaw hit the ground and eyes burst. And that was when it was flaccid. Could you imagine how big it is when he’s hard? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yū-senpai.” Shoyo pants. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yū bobs his head up and down, trying not tochoke on the bottom. Shoyo’s desperately trying not to thrust into Yū’s mouth and Yū is very grateful for that. He doesn’t know what he would do if that happened. Shoyo is still pulling and pushing his head down, but doing it in a way that isn’t too forceful but isn’t too soft either. His lips are tightly wrapped around the base with the tip touching the back of his throat. The first few thrusts, he couldn’t take all of it, but he got used to it and now it doesn’t bother him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He cautiously bites down, dragging his tongue up and down the length. Shoyo screams and jerks his hips up. Yū almost chokes, but moans instead. He can feel the vibrations from his moaning and wonders what Shoyo feels. Warm, hot liquid explodes into Yū’s mouth and this time he chokes. He pulls out and coughs. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you okay?” asks Shoyo as he sits up on his elbows and stares at Yū. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah. I just wasn’t expecting that,” Yū says between coughs and smiles. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yū opens his eyes and isn’t prepared for Shoyo descending on him like a predator. Shoyo pushes their lips together and all the love and fondness is being communicated through this connection. Yū loves Shoyo so much. He will never get tired of saying that. Shoyo breaks the kiss and tugs Yū’s shirt off. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Did you like it?” Yū’s eyes shine brightly like the stars. This was his first time ever giving a blow job. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It was awesome!” Shoyo kisses him again and pulls Yū closer. “Now I’m going to help you get rid of this,” Shoyo playfully cheers, pointing down at Yū’s throbbing member. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How?” smirks Yū. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shoyo unties the blindfold hanging around his neck and smiles before tying it around Yū’s eyes. The world is dark and Yū can feel ever touch and caress that Shoyo makes against his skin. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shoyo leads his body face down against the sheets with his ass facing the ceiling. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do you want a condom?” Shoyo asks, drawing shapes and kissing his butt cheeks. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Uhh... no.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yū hears the rolling of his dresser being opened and closed and the loud click of a bottle opening. He also hears something sharp and metallic being pulled out of Shoyo’s bag along with a items hitting the edge of a box. The caramel and chocolate scents that have invaded his nose are much farther away now that Shoyo is behind him. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">
    
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m going to do sensory play, BDSM, and maybe knife play.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Knife play?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s something I thought you would like. It doesn’t have to hurt. We don’t have to do it if you don’t want to.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, I want to.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay, tell me if it feels good or not. If it doesn’t, I’ll stop.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I never thought of you as someone who would likes this stuff.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t. I’m just doing it because I thought you would like it.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s sweet.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We need a safe word.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Volleyball.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shoyo laughs, “That’s great.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A sharp metal object lightly runs along his thigh. With the blindfold on, he can feel it tenfold. He never thought, not even in a million years, that running a knife along his skin would feel so fucking good. Little whimpers spill into the open and he throws his head back when the knife glides on his inner thigh. Electricity courses through his veins everywhere the knife touches; his butt, back, thighs, arms, and stomach. Before he knows it, the coil snaps and white liquid shoots out. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do you want to continue?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you hard?” Yū moans. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yū smiles and wiggles his butt. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">
    
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The knife is replaced by prickling moving across his waist. “What is that?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s a Wartenberg Pinwheel. Does it feel good?” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">
    
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fuck yes,” moans Yū. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">
    
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After an amazing 30 seconds, the pinwheel is put down and soft tapping strikes his butt cheeks. The taps turn into bites. Shoyo moves down to his thighs and sucks the skin. He squeezes the two cheeks between his hands then lightly slaps them. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you enjoying yourself?” Yū teases. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Definitely!” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There’s a zipping noise and some rummaging around before the bag closes again. “Turn onto your back.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He wonders what Shoyo has in store for him as he rolls over. He said sensory play. That could be anything. Cold metal clasps his nipples; he arches his back and loudly whines. Something hard slips inside his erection and heshudders. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I put nipple clamps on and a penis plug. Is that okay? I was going to put a cock ring on to, but that wasn’t necessary,” Shoyo states while a naughty playful tone creeps into his voice. “Also, how do you feel about bondage?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Bondage should be fine, but I don’t like impact play.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Have you tried it?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, but it looks painful.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Who knows, you might like it.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Maybe,” shrugs Yū. “You seem to be enjoying yourself for someone who says they don’t like BDSM?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s not that I don’t like it, it’s just that I’d rather give it than receive it. I don’t like the pain, so tell me if it starts to hurts, okay?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I will. Promise.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He doesn’t hear Shoyo’s, but already k owe what it is. The nipple clamps almost made him lose his mind. Shoyo knows how sensitive his nipples. They’re the most sensitive part of his body and thing that gets him turned on the most. He’s excited for the clamps, but wants to know what the other thing does. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He’s thrown out of his thoughts when Shoyo anxiously ties his hands behind his back and ties his calf to his thighs with thick rope. His legs are spread to each side at an angle and a gag is attached to his mouth. Why is he getting so turned on? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Holy shit, you’re so fucking sexy and perfect.” Shoyo sounds astonished and like he stumbled onto the most beautiful thing in the entire world. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Warm hands brace his waist and turn him over with his legs spread and ass facing the sky. His face is pressed into the sheets, but that must add to erotic nature of this pose. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Coarse hands dig deep into his thighs and pressure builds in his gut. Skillful fingers journey up and down his cock causing so much stimulation, Yū’s thundering moan would’ve have disturbed his grandmother of the gag wasn’t in place. What is this sensation? It feels more intense. Every touch is like a fire setting off in his gut while thunder echoes outside. He feels like he could cum right now, but the plug is preventing him. His moans and whimpers sound weird against the gag. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The bed shifts and squeaks as something hard presses against his entrance. The thing- which he’s identified as Shoyo’s cock- circles his entrance and he rocks back. Strong hand grasp his waist while his nails break skin. The pain should feel terrible, but he groans spreads his legs further. He doesn’t care if he’s acting like a horny, needy teenager; he just wants Shoyo to crack him and break with his giant cock. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His breathing holts when Shoyo’s long, thick cock is pushed into his tight entrance. It’s like trying to push a large object into a tiny hole. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shoyo hisses, “It’s tight. I didn’t think I needed to stretch you since we had sex two days ago.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Shut up, big dick.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shoyo dramatically pouts, “I thought you liked my dick.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yū laughs. They’ve had sex more times than he could count, and he still hasn’t got used to the idea of something that big being inside him. He feels full and he wants more. His body feels like a heater and head foggy. His sense are heightened; he can feel the ghost of kisses trailing down his spine and phantom touches pricking at his skin. His breathes becomes heavy and weighty pants leap from his lips. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">
    
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shoyo thrust deep and Yū can feel it sitting there. Yū whines and rolls his hips. A hand clutches his cock and squeezes and he screams behind the gag. The hand moves from his cock to his balls, and he screams out in pleasure again. The stimulation from his balls being fondled, Shoyo’s thrusting, and nails digging into his skin sent his brain into overdrive. Holy shit. He wants to take that fucking plug out and cum all over the sheets. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Small vibrations on his nipples make his body shake as muffled gasps, whines, and whimpers scream against the muffle. The clamps have vibrators. His body trembles as waves of vibrations breach his senses and he pants. Drool dribbles down his mouth onto his chin as euphoric rain seeps into his skin. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The soft kisses on his back feel like a dream. A tongue dances on his skin and latches onto his ear, then bites down on the flexible skin. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The vibrations deepen and his body feels like it’s going to explode. His hips pick up pace, forcing Shoyo to match him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The bed rocking increases as Shoyo speeds up and thrusts harder. His fingernails are digging into Yū’s waist and hips, but it only turns Yū on more. He never thought he would have a pain kink, but this night is all about discovering kinks. Maybe he could give impact play a try. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The foil in his stomach is starting to unravel, but he still can’t cum. The vibrations rock through his body and his brain shuts down. Warm tears cascade down his cheeks as the pressure starts to tear him apart. As if hearing his pleas, Shoyo pulls out the plug and they cum together; Shoyo inside him and Yū all over the sheets. Shoyo pulls out then turns off the vibrator and unclips it. The ropes loosen and they slide off and onto the floor. The blindfold and gag are swept off Yū’s head and dropped onto the floor with the other items. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A soft tissue dabs at his lips, chin, and eyes. Fond brown eyes stare at him like he’s the most valuable person in the galaxy. His arms lace around Shoyo’s neck and he cries happy tears. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why are crying?” Worry paints itself across Shoyo’s face. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yū wipes his eyes then laughs, “Nothing. Just realizing how much I love you and how happy you make me.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shoyo smiles with the light of a million suns, “I love you too.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Soft lips connect in a heartwarming kiss that make butterflies erupt in Yū’s belly and heat like the sun rise to his cheeks. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re really good at BDSM,” whistles Yū. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah. I practiced how to tie the rope and put the plug in.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yū’s eyes crinkle in a smile as he shakes his head, “You’re amazing. I want to try electricity play or we could do your kinks.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re amazing too and hot as fuck.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Really. I could say the same thing about you.” He pulls Shoyo down into another kiss. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After listening to Mezzo songs, dancing, and three more rounds of sex, they’re finally getting ready for bed with Caramel sleeping between them. Their hands are linked as sleep slowly captures them and leers them into the deep. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Audience: Five times. Damnnnn. Would’ve been better if you made it an even six. </p><p>Yū: I was too tired for a sixth round. I felt like my butt was going to bust open. </p><p>Shoyo: Why would your butt bust open?</p><p>Yū: *facepalms* You can be so oblivious sometimes, big dick. </p><p> </p><p>*Mezzo is a subunit of Idolish7 from the show Idolish7.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>